Wings
by NovaChes
Summary: Unlike regular angels, who are created, Archangels were born. This is part of the reason why their wings are stronger and why they are more powerful. The most powerful of them all is the one who is the one who is the most forgotten. Elora is Michael's twin sister. She is the Archangel of Wings and Family. Thus, she is the most powerful. And she has a big part in the world.
1. Patience

Raphael, the hyperactive 6-year-old he was, raced down the halls, slipping and sliding into walls but not stopping for anything. Right behind him was the 4-year-old Gabriel, who was just as excited as his brother. They rushed into the kitchen, having smelt the delicious scent of something they had not smelled in many years.

" PANCAKES!!"

A voice behind them yelled and their two older brothers, Lucifer ( 12 ) and Michael ( 17 ), came racing down the same hallway, brilliant grins on their faces.

" Beat you!"

Lucifer teased, sticking out his tongue at the brunette. They both took a seat next to their little brothers at the island.

" Did not!"

Michael frowned. A gentle laugh.

" Alright, boys. Come on. We have to get ready. Dad is expecting us in his study at 10."

Elora, Michael's twin sister, said, putting an equal amount of pancakes on their plates. All four boys simultaneously drowned them in syrup. Elora stared unbelievably at Gabriel, who also decided to drown his pancakes in melted chocolate and caramel.

" Gabriel, I swear to Father, one day, you're going to have a cavity."

The youngest frowned.

" I don't think that's possible."

He said, before burrowing his head into his food. Elora sighed and started to eat her own pancakes, causing all four of the brothers to stop and stare at her incredulously.

" Elora?"

Lucifer started.

" You do know that those are pancakes."

He said. She frowned.

" Yes. What of it?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

" They have sugar in them."

Elora's eyes lightened with understanding and she laughed.

" Honestly, guys. Just because I enjoy eating healthy doesn't mean I can't have some pancakes once every few years."

Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

" True, but the last time that happened, it was on the day Father introduced us to Gabriel. So what's the occasion this time?"

Elora put a finger to her lips, a familiar mystery smile already on them.

" Patience, dear brother. You'll see."


	2. Angels

Gabriel and Raphael ran into the their Father's study - otherwise known as the throne room. They rushed into their Father's arms.

" DAD!"

Their Father smiled, causing the sunlight that filtered through the clear windows to grow brighter. Michael and Elora calmly followed behind them, their movements graceful and smooth. Lucifer walked behind them, his grace causing the sunlight to swirl around him. God smiled at His children. He embraced His eldest before turning to Lucifer. Lucifer smiled softly before hugging Him as well. All four stepped back and bowed before Him. He smiled at all of them before reaching up into the stars and grabbing two of the brightest. He shaped them into forms similar to those of His children and then breathed into them. He set them on the ground where after a minute, they opened their eyes. Pure blue stared back at the Archangels before one of them shifted into brown. They turned towards Him for reassurance before he nodded at them. They approached the Archangels before smiling at them.

" I am Roga. This is my brother, Ariell. We are angels."

The five stared in shock and wonder at the two before Elora spoke.

" Might I ask what you are angels of?"

Roga - who they guessed was female - turned towards her with a kind smile.

" That is for you to choose, Archangel Elora."

Elora's brothers turned to her in surprise while she took a step back in shock.

" Me?"

Ariell nodded and smiled at her.

" You _are_ the Archangel of Family, Archangel Elora. You are our elder sister."

Elora took a deep breath before glancing at Michael, who smiled reassuringly at her. She stepped forward and stared into Ariell and Roga's souls.

" Roga, you will be the angel of peace and serenity. In the new language, your name will mean serene and calm. Ariell, you will be the angel of order and chaos, the angel of right and wrong. I foresee you will fight alongside my brothers in a battle that approaches with every century."

She said before collapsing. Michael caught her, glancing worriedly at their Father. He nodded to him.

" You may leave. Inform Elora that I will be making more angels and that it will be her job to assign names and jobs."

Michael nodded before leaving, carrying his sister bride-style. Lucifer went off to attend to his duties while Raphael led Ariell down to Earth where they discussed the order and chaos on the mortal world. Meanwhile, Gabriel showed Roga around Heaven and showed her how to use her powers.

" Ugh."

Elora said, trying to sit up. She was stopped by a warm hand on her stomach.

" Rest, Lora."

She layed back down, groaning.

" You have lots to do, sister. You must rest."

Elora must have had a baffled look on her face because Michael laughed softly.

" Father is making more angels and it will be your job to assign names and jobs."

Elora nodded. Michael stood up and came into her vision, smiling softly at her. He made to leave, but she grabbed his hand at the last second.

" Stay. Michael, please."

She pleaded. His expression softened and he sighed before climbing into their shared bed, drawing her close to him.

" Anything for you, Lora."

She sighed happily.


End file.
